


with a kiss

by thesorrowoflizards



Series: sealed with a kiss [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Completely Consensual, Demon Deals, Demon!Alec, Dom Alec, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oops?, Or More Like, Rough Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Magnus, a smidgen of insecure magnus, although in this one they're in the strangers to fuckbuddies phase, magical bullshit i made up, magnus is a screamer, medical bullshit i made up, pre actual romantic relationship, really shitty google translate latin, strangers to fuckbuddies to we're-not-defining-this-but-we're-lowkey-in-love to boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesorrowoflizards/pseuds/thesorrowoflizards
Summary: Magnus summons a demon for a client and gets a little more than he bargained for.."It's a mutually beneficial arrangement," the demon purred."And what do you get from it?" Magnus challenged. "Why do you want to have sex with me?"Alexander smirked. "Because you're ridiculously hot, that's why," he said.





	with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I PROMISE THIS ISN'T RAPEY. like yeah, they made a deal or whatever, but magnus is given other options and his thought process is explained and he agrees, completely willingly, because he wants to. so like. this ISN'T RAPEY I PROMISE.
> 
> that being said, if dubcon is extremely triggering for you, then watch out! just in case! i don't want to accidentally hurt anyone- so tread carefully i guess?
> 
>  
> 
>  **OKAY SO A TINY BIT OF WORLDBUILDING**  
>  okay so three tiers of demon: minor, major, greater.  
>  **minor**  is like the common ones, pretty much no personality/soul/name whatever. they’re like animals, except extremely vicious.  
>  **major**  is what alec is. like greater demons, they have personalities, names, human forms, etc., but they’re nowhere near as powerful (although they are stronger than minor demons). they’re also not fallen angels, but actual demons. not all of them are like alec, though, and some take forms that aren’t human. (moloch, valak, agramon, etc.)  
>  **greater**  are like magnus’s father. extremely powerful worldrenders, with names, personalities, and human faces. they are fallen angels who descended from heaven under the banner of lucifer. not including lucifer, there are eight.

 

 

 _“Et ego invocabo daemonium de arcanis major,_ _daemonem Duduael_ _…”_ Magnus intoned, enunciating carefully, his arms held out over the circle, hot blue sparks dancing at his fingertips.

The binding sigil had been carefully drawn, all of the complex and intricately entwined symbols perfectly in place. Magnus was a relatively good artist, but he had, admittedly, used his magic to make things more clean-cut and perfect. Just to be safe.

He pushed his magic out, fingers tingling and blood warm. “… _erit circulus, et tenetur in continebat verba mea.”_

Perhaps a Latin summoning spell was cliché, but in this case, it served its purpose. The circle glowed red-orange like embers, each symbol and line burning brightly in the relative gloom of the room. Magnus did not flinch, even as the fire-like color melted into a red like blood, the light spilling from the circle and seeming to coalesce ominously.

The hair on the back of Magnus’s neck tingled and stood up as steam began to hiss and sizzle from the circle, swirling up with the blood red light, and all of it seemed to solidify- and then in an instant, the smoke and light had blinked out of existence, and in its place was a man.

He was tall and gorgeous- he had messy hair, a well-built body, and dark, hazel eyes.

He tilted his head, studying Magnus with narrowed eyes.

He looked the warlock up and down. Magnus could practically feel the demon’s gaze sweeping over his body, over his well-fitted pants and silk shirt, his exposed chest and the necklaces adorning it, his outstretched arms and ring-laden fingers, and then finally settling on his face.

The prickling feeling on the back of his neck intensified at the sensation of being so closely watched.

“Well, that was suitably more dramatic than usual,” Magnus quipped, lowering his arms. He was confident that his bindings would hold, even against a major demon. A greater demon could perhaps break free, but anything less? Magnus could easily hold.

The demon rolled his eyes. “Clearly, you haven’t summoned Caleximus or Ammon lately,” he said. “At least my openings are stylish.”

“You mean the swarm of insects and stink cloud?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. “Been there, done that.”

“So why have you summoned me then, warlock?” the demon asked, evidently ready to get to business.

Magnus’s shoulders stiffened. “I am in need of three things,” he said, “One of which is already in my possession. I would bargain for the other two.”

“And what is it that you _need?_ ” the demon sighed, looking bored. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

Magnus narrowed his eyes. “The hair of a major demon, given willingly,” he said. “And petals from a flower known as the dragon’s lotus. It only grows in Duduael, and unfortunately, my stock is short.”

“And what do you need it for?” the demon asked, a sly smirk beginning to tilt his lips.

“Does it matter?” Magnus asked, eyebrow raised. He knew better than to give unnecessary information away.

The demon continued as if he hadn’t heard, walking closer. “Money?” he asked. “Power? Or perhaps to enchant someone… I do know a love spell that requires those two particular ingredients.”

“That sounds like no love spell I’ve ever heard of,” Magnus said coldly.

“Perhaps money, then? Those are both rare ingredients, I’m sure you could sell them for quite a bit of money.”

“If we could get to the _deal,_ please,” Magnus said tightly.

“Mm. Fine.” the demon said. “I don’t suppose you’d give me your soul, would you?”

“No.”

“Yeah, didn’t think so. That’s alright, I don’t usually take souls anyway.” He rocked back and forth on his heels for a moment. “Hmm, let’s say… your spellbook.”

“What?” Magnus said, startled and apprehensive, skin prickling with his magic, ready to defend himself even though the demon couldn’t harm him from within the circle. 

“Well, it’s valuable, isn’t it? And you can certainly live without it…” the demon hummed. “A fascinating read, too, no doubt.”

Magnus’s fists clenched at his sides, but he forced himself to relax. “I’m afraid that’s an unacceptable bargain,” he said, keeping his voice cool and light.

“How about this, then?” the demon said, smirking. “An unofficial bargain. You tell me why you want these materials, and I’ll think about giving you a better deal.”

Magnus said nothing.

“If you lie, I’ll know.” the demon added casually. “And the second I’m released from this circle I’ll burn this entire apartment down.”

Magnus let out a breath, deciding to simply tell him the truth. “I’m attempting to save a little girl’s life,” he said. “She has _sanguis efferuescit_ _,_ and as far as I know, only this potion can help her.”

Oddly enough, this seemed to sober the demon. “Fair enough,” he said, seeming to consider his options. “I have a new price for you.”

“And what would that be?”

The demon grinned. “You,” he said, finger pointing outward as if to prod his chest. Magnus hadn’t realized how close they’d gotten until he did, and jerked back.

“Me?” he asked skeptically. “I already said no soul trading.”

“Who said anything about souls?” the demon laughed. “I want your body. Specifically, _sex._ ”

That threw Magnus for a loop. “What?”

“Oh, come now,” the demon said. “It’s a mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“And what do you get from this?” Magnus challenged. “Why do you want to have sex with me?”

“Because you’re ridiculously hot, that’s why,” the demon said, rolling his eyes as if to say _duh._

Magnus wasn’t sure if he was flattered or not.

“And you’re most certainly attracted to me,” the demon continued, eyeing him. “You get your information and some great sex, everyone’s happy!”

“Sounds rather arrogant,” Magnus muttered under his breath. “And too easy.”

He couldn’t believe he was considering this. It was dangerous. Too simple.

But then. He sneaked a very quick glance at the demon’s ass. _Damn._

The demon definitely noticed, going by the smug look he shot Magnus, but he didn’t say anything about it. “There are other options,” he said. “Perhaps a minor favor, or a different rare and valuable item... That is, if you’re truly  _that_ opposed.”

Magnus pursed his lips. “I didn’t say I was opposed.”

The demon grinned. “There would be terms, of course…” he said.

Magnus immediately went on alert. “What kind of terms?”

“Oh, don’t be so suspicious,” the demon said. “Here’s the deal: I’m in charge. You follow my instructions unless it will hurt you in some way-” Magnus’s eyes widened in surprise, but the demon didn’t seem to notice as he kept going. “As for me, if you tell me to stop, I will. I'll leave no permanent or genuinely painful harm to you or your body, including diseases, wounds, or psychological horrors, etcetera, etcetera.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Do people who normally have sex with you get psychologically traumatized?” he asked dryly.

“No,” the demon said. “But I am a demon. Best play it safe, no?”

Magnus hummed in agreement, eyeing him. “No permanent or lasting harm to me or my body…” he said. “That’s specific.”

“I’m not going to promise no bruises,” the demon grinned savagely. “But I promise you’ll enjoy every second, even if you’re sore for a while afterward.”

Magnus took a deep breath, stepping back. “So the deal you offer is this: in return for several petals from a dragon’s lotus as well as a single hair from your head, freely given, I will have _one round_ of sex with you _._ ”

“During which,” the demon filled in, “you will follow my instructions and I will not hurt you or force you into anything. Just… pound you into the mattress.”

Magnus involuntarily shivered at that- not in fear, but arousal. It was probably wrong, but there was no doubt that the man was gorgeous, and something told Magnus he would be excellent at dirty talk.

“Think of it as a one-night stand, sweetheart,” the demon purred. “ _Fun…_ and harmless. No tricks, I promise.”

Magnus pursed his lips.

Did he have anything to lose?

This girl was living on borrowed time. The potion that he had already acquired from Catarina was barely keeping her alive. He needed those ingredients now.

And besides. Even if he was making a huge mistake…. who would miss him? ( _Ragnor is dead and Raphael is all grown up and he doesn’t need Magnus anymore, doesn’t want him, and Catarina is always busy, she has her own life and her own friends-)_

When Magnus answers his own question with _no one_ , he decided, _Oh, what the hell?_  He was fairly certain he would survive this encounter with minimum damage, but if he didn't- well, it was hardly as if he would be greatly missed, was it?

Besides, this demon was gorgeous and witty and he _had_ seemed different so far, he’d even put rules in place to _protect_ Magnus, so… why not?

“…Do you have a name?” he asked.

“What?” the demon asked, seemingly surprised.

“Your name. If we’re going to do this, I’d like to know it.”

"Do you want a name to scream when I fuck you?" the demon asked, beginning to smirk. "Or, rather,  _if._ "

Magnus shook his head, biting back an amused smile. "No," he said. "Well,  _yes,_ but that's not why I was asking."

The demon gave a surprised but pleased look, tilting his head. “Alexander,” he said. “My name is Alexander. And yours?”

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus said, lips curling into a smile despite himself. “Nice to meet you, Alexander.”

“Does this mean we have a deal?” the de- _Alexander_ asked.

Magnus exhaled, feeling oddly exhilarated. “Yes,” he said. “We have a deal, Alexander.”

"Are you absolutely sure?" the demon asked, eyebrows raised. "There are still other ways we could do this."

Magnus tilted his head to the side. If he didn't know better, he'd think the demon was concerned. "Well, you suggested it," he said. "And it's a much more affordable price then my spellbook or the like. May as well save my valuable books and jewels for another time, hm?"

Alexander studied him for a moment, before allowing a smirk to steal back across his face. 

“Well, you know how these kinds of deals are sealed,” Alexander said, oddly playful. He gestured for Magnus to come closer.

Magnus didn’t move.

“With a kiss,” Alexander smirked.

Magnus slowly moved towards him, hesitant. But the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it.

A tiny part of him didn’t trust this. Alexander was a demon. This was a trick, wasn’t it? It had to be.

But… what demon set those terms? What demon offered a lesser price when it was to help a little girl?

He stepped forward, toes brushing the edge of the circle but not breaching it. He nodded, surprised at how relaxed he felt.

Alexander reached forward, but the circle prevented him from getting too far.

Magnus leaned towards him, eyes fluttering closed.

He felt the demon’s hand reach up to cup his face. His skin was surprisingly warm, _human._ And then there were lips on his, soft and oddly gentle.

Magnus kissed back, enjoying the feeling of Alexander’s lips on his.

There was a sense of finality, like the air grew thinner and colder, and the deal was struck.

And then the demon pulled back, leaving him feeling cold.

Magnus’s eyes opened slowly, eyelashes fluttering and breath hitched. Alexander’s lips were a hairs’ breadth from his.

Without a word, Magnus pulled away, unable to stop himself from smiling slightly. He bent down and, looking up for a moment, he hesitated. And then he slit the binding circle.

Alexander stepped out, looking pleased with himself and a little excited.

He immediately pressed himself closer to Magnus, pulling Magnus into a standing position, arms sliding around his waist slowly and pulling him closer.

Magnus didn’t resist, leaning up to kiss him. Alexander kissed him back, then pulled away to unbutton his shirt.

Magnus backed away towards the bedroom, raising his eyebrows playfully and gesturing for Alexander to follow.

Alexander slowly let a smile come to his lips, advancing after Magnus. They slipped into the bedroom, and Alexander gently pushed him down onto the bed.

Magnus looked up at him, wondering how he looked to Alexander. On his back on the satin red sheets, legs splayed out, chest heaving a little.

The demon did look rather… breathless. And then he smiled. But it wasn’t cruel or frightening. His smile was lustful, true, even smug. But it was also playful.

Demonic magic shivered across Magnus’s body. It wasn’t threatening and sharp, it was hot and comforting, settling over him like a blanket as his clothes melted away- presumably transported somewhere else. Hopefully within the apartment.

Completely naked, he let his head fall back as he felt Alexander crawl up his body, his movements fluid and seductive until he’s finally eye-level with Magnus.

His dark hazel eyes met Magnus’s wide brown ones.

“Take the glamour off,” Alexander ordered casually.

“W-what?” Magnus faltered.

“You heard me,” Alexander said, cocking an eyebrow. “I know it’s there. I don’t know what you’re hiding, but… you did promise to follow my instructions.”

Magnus frowned, wondering if this was a test. If doing this had been a mistake. If Alexander was trying to make him uncomfortable. But when he reluctantly lowered the glamour, the demon only looked into his eyes and smiled, his own eyes soft as his hands trailed up Magnus’s sides.

The demon’s hands were large and warm, surprisingly comforting on his skin.

Even naked and exposed in every way, Magnus melted into the touch. Admittedly, he hadn’t been touched like this in a very long time- it was probably part of the reason he’d agreed. He’d missed this.

Alexander’s hands cupped his hips, and he felt soft kisses being brushed up his thighs.

He’d really missed this.

He felt a slick finger press against his hole, then slide into him. He gasped, rocking his hips into the finger.

“I’m gonna prepare you fast, okay, baby?” Alexander breathed against his skin. “Less wait for the main show.”

The demon roughly fingered him open, leaving Magnus gasping and moaning with Alexander’s fingers spread in his ass, thrusting in and out of him and getting his hole nice and loose.

Magnus arched and moaned on the bed, trying to keep still the best he could. Alexander laughed softly, slipping another finger into the warlock’s ass.

Magnus’s fingers dug into the sheets, biting back another loud moan.

And then Alexander’s fingers withdrew.

Magnus whined slightly, but held it back, sitting up slightly, legs still spread and knees bent.

Alexander grinned down at him. And then snapped his fingers, and his own clothing dissolved.

He bent down to kiss Magnus again, and he positioned himself. Magnus felt the thick, blunt head of the demon’s cock pressing against his ass.

Alexander rubbed the tip of his cock between the warlock’s asscheeks teasingly, lips mouthing down Magnus’s jaw and then nibbling at his throat.

Magnus choked on a moan, hips stuttering against that feeling. He felt so _good._ And so far, every moment of sex with the demon had been pleasurable… and in fact, much better than any sex he’d had in a very long time.

“Think you’re loose enough?” Alexander murmured against his neck.

“Yes,” Magnus breathed out. “ _Yes._ ”

Alexander’s lips curled. And finally, _finally,_ Alexander pushed his hips forward and filled him up all in one go with a satisfied groan. Magnus cried out from being filled so suddenly and roughly, but it felt so good that all he could do was wiggle his hips and moan loudly.

He felt so _full,_ so hot and fucked, and it was fucking _delicious._

Alexander began to fuck him, rough and merciless and _perfect,_ fingers digging into the warlock’s narrow hips as he fucked him hard. He was _thick,_ thicker than most Magnus had been with, and _long._ The advantages of being a demon, Magnus supposed, but the thought was cut off by Alexander changing the angle and plunging deeper into him, slamming into his prostate.

Magnus cried out loudly, whimpering as pleasure surged through him. His ass burned, but in the best way. His legs were trembling violently, knees spread wide and feet planted flat on the bed, his toes curling under the waves of pleasure.

 

Alexander moaned as he pounded Magnus in the mattress, just as he promised, slamming in and out of the warlock’s ass over and over again. He felt so good, tight and slick and perfect around his cock.

And he looked _beautiful_ like this, bronze skin flushed and hot, cat eyes dazed and dilated, pink lips parted in ecstasy, his thighs splayed out to present his ass, Alexander’s cock driving in and out of him and stretching him open.

“A- _a_ _h, fuck,_ Alexander, please, _please…_ fuck me, please, fuck me-” he begged shamelessly, moaning as the demon’s cock continued to drive into him relentlessly, pounding into his ass without any pause. He needed Alexander to go faster, harder- the hunger was curling up in the pit of his stomach, heat tingling and building in him as he cried out for more.

“I like how _loud_ you are,” Alexander growled, fucking him harder, listening to the screams of pleasure. His hands roamed Magnus’s body hungrily, taking in every inch of the warlock’s bare skin.

It had not escaped his attention how the warlock arched into his every touch, clearly starved for affection, for attention.

How a body like _this_ could go untouched long enough to make a man touch-starved, Alexander didn’t know, but he intended to fix that.

Alexander claimed his lips in brutal, hungry kiss, swallowing him up and plunging his tongue between Magnus’s lips. Magnus moaned against him, accepting the kiss but barely able to reciprocate as all he could feel was the force of Alexander’s thrusts rocking his whole body.

Magnus’s slack lips panting against his were apparently enough for him, though, as Alexander made a pleased noise and kissed him one last time before pulling back.

Alexander pulled out roughly, causing Magnus to whimper in protest, but before he could get a word out, Alexander roughly flipped him over and brutally filled him again, shoving his thick cock up Magnus’s ass again and pounding into him from a completely new angle.

Magnus screamed, tears in his eyes as he squirmed and moaned under Alexander, the new angle causing the demon to sink deeper into him every time, hitting his prostate constantly. Magnus writhed helplessly against the mattress, unable to do anything to struggle or resist the waves of pleasure washing over him.

His cock was painfully hard and dripping, pressing between his abs and the mattress. His eyes were rolled back, his fingers pressing tightly against the sheets as he screamed and begged and moaned the demon’s name out in pleasure.

There was something about the demon holding him down, dominating him, pleasuring him- it felt  _amazing._ He could barely move, pinned under Alexander and desperate for release.

Alexander’s lips made their way up his back, bruising and hot and wet as he swirled his tongue over the notches of Magnus’s spine. His hands swept up Magnus’s sides, warm and pressing down on his skin, his pace not slowing even a little bit as his touch continued to drive Magnus mad.

The sensation of Alexander fucking him combined with the simple gestures of physical affection was almost overwhelming- even if Magnus was pretty sure Alexander was far from being sweet and affectionate, he still enjoyed the warmth of his hands and the warm and wet kisses on his skin.

Finally, Magnus _came,_ completely untouched, face pressed against the red sheets, golden eyes leaking pleasured tears, ass burning with the thick stretch of the demon’s cock. It felt so _good,_ all of the tension and soreness draining from as he melted against the sheets, completely relaxed and pliant, letting out a long, satisfied moan.

Alexander grunted as he continued to fuck into Magnus’s oversensitive ass, finally coming deep inside the warlock after a few more long, hard thrusts.

Magnus whimpered softly as he felt his ass getting slicker, warmth spilling deep inside him.

Alexander pulled out, surprisingly gentle. Magnus could feel the demon’s cum leaking from his ass, dripping down his shaking thighs.

The demon- a fucking _demon,_ Magnus had just had sex with a demon- had given Magnus quite possibly one of the best orgasms of his life.

Alexander seemed to read his mind, because he smiled smugly and dropped a kiss between his shoulder blades. “I told you’d enjoy it,” he said smirking. He looked quite pleased with himself.

“That you did,” Magnus breathed, rolling over and involuntarily letting out a soft whine as he felt another spurt of the demon’s cum trickling out of him, rolling down his asscheeks.

Fuck. _Demon cum,_ dribbling from his ass. Yeah, this was a wild day.

Alexander leaned down and gave him an oddly gentle kiss- before pulling away, his eyes mischievous and dark.

His hands gently stroked up Magnus’s sides, slipping under him to pull him into an embrace. “If you ever need another deal,” he began, leaving a little kitten lick behind Magnus’s ear, teasing him. Magnus shivered, eyes falling closed and tilting his head to the side to allow Alexander further access. “…Call me.”

He sat up, hand brushing Magnus’s face. Magnus leaned into the touch with a pleased hum, unsure why he felt the need to seek out Alexander’s touch.

“Would you consider it?” Alexander asked, voice softer than Magnus had ever heard it.

Magnus’s mouth felt dry. He slowly nodded. Alexander seemed to take this well, brightening considerably.

“I could do more to you,” Alexander said, leaned closer to kiss behind his ear again. “Pleasure you with my mouth, make you cum on just my fingers. Fuck you so hard you can’t walk for a week…”

It didn’t sound like a threat. It sounded like a promise.

Alexander smiled. “But only if you want to, of course,” he added, and somehow, it didn’t sound like an afterthought.

“I think I could be persuaded,” Magnus admitted, body still relaxed and pliant.

“Good,” Alexander smirked. “I like you. And I’d _certainly_ like to fuck you again sometime.”

Magnus laughed. “I’m not complaining,” he confessed.

It was almost scary, how much he liked Alexander. If he didn’t know better, he’d wonder if he was under some enchantment.

But he’d already checked his magic, his wards, and there was no interference with his mind. And besides, he knew the truth. He liked Alexander because the demon was kind to him. He’d shown him affection, he’d given him a fair deal with good terms.

“Your payment,” Alexander said, pressing one last kiss to the side of his head, “is on the counter. As promised.”

Magnus turned towards the counter, peering through the open door (had it been open this whole time?) to look. Sure enough, they were there, a small cluster of petals in a clear bag and another bag, presumably with the hair in it.

He turned to look back at Alexander and-

he was gone.

“A…Alexander?” he called hesitantly, but the demon was gone.

He shifted, making to get up, groaning when he felt the soreness in his ass, the faint warmth dripping down his thighs.

He already felt cold and empty without a warm body pressed against his.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Magnus,” a voice- Alexander’s voice- whispered in his ear.

Magnus spun around, but he was gone.

He sighed. What else should he have expected?

Glancing back at the ingredients on the counter, he got up, slowly and carefully. It didn’t matter, he thought, slipping on his robe.

Right now he had a job to do, anyway.

 

Far away- in another dimension, in fact- Alexander, laughed quietly to himself, rolling his shoulders back and letting out a content sigh. This was the most relaxed he’d felt in decades- centuries, even.

And all because of that warlock, Magnus Bane.

He wondered if the warlock would summon him and invoke their deal again. It had been an enjoyable experience for _both_ of them, after all- Alexander hadn’t missed the way Magnus had gasped and moaned and writhed underneath him.

Offering him the bargain had been a spur-of-the-moment decision, but not one the demon regretted.

Not only because Magnus was a damn good fuck, but he was also just plain the most gorgeous human Alexander had ever seen. Or, half human, he supposed, but it hardly mattered.

It had taken little research to find that Magnus Bane was a very powerful warlock, and a very well-known one. Alexander had probably heard of him before but then simply forgotten.

Huh. _Magnus Bane_ liked to get fucked- roughly taken and dominated. Who knew?

Besides… there was something about him. Something Alexander couldn’t quite put his finger on. Something special. Something he liked.

But all-in-all, today he had helped save a little girl’s life and had a perfect round of hot, rough sex with a gorgeous man.

Not a bad day. Not bad at all.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea and i just couldn't resist, okay?!  
> also so this is gonna be a series now?? lol i have ideas. probably not a super long series, but a series. probably pretty smutty, too. idk yet. we'll see
> 
> also on magnus thinking no one would miss him: he is like, so fucking wrong? lmao this will be acknowledged later
> 
> also lmao i already posted this but ao3 is dumb so i had to repost it sorry
> 
>  
> 
> come and shout at me on my tumblr, @thesorrowoflizards


End file.
